


Like Spinning Plates [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Dean turns Castiel’s head so easily to the side, baring his throat––bends to lick a stripe along the angel’s racing pulse, breathes hot and damp in his ear. “What you want,” he smiles, “is deniability.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Spinning Plates [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekbe_vile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbe_vile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Spinning Plates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897215) by [ekbe_vile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbe_vile/pseuds/ekbe_vile). 



**Title:** Like Spinning Plates  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [ekbe_vile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbe_vile/pseuds/ekbe_vile)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Cas / Dean  
**Rating: Explicit**  
**Length:**   16:32  
**Summary:**  
**And Dean turns Castiel’s head so easily to the side, baring his throat––bends to lick a stripe along the angel’s racing pulse, breathes hot and damp in his ear. “What you want,” he smiles, “is deniability.”  
**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/897215)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20ekbe_vile/Like%20Spinning%20Plates.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZjMtYXEybDJkQTg/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
